finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
1000 Needles
.]] '''1000 Needles' (はりせんぼん, Harisenbon), also known as Blowfish, is a Blue Magic spell and a monster ability normally associated with the Cactuar, but it is by no means exclusive to them. It deals exactly 1,000 HP damage regardless of Defense, armor, or (at times) Evasion. This makes it quite useful against enemies with low HP and high defensive abilities. There is sometimes a stronger version exclusive to enemies called 10,000 Needles, which can break the damage limit and inflict exactly 10,000 damage. Appearances ''Final Fantasy V There are no Cactuars in ''Final Fantasy V; instead, the Lamia and Hedgehog teach this skill. Blue Mages can learn this ability by being hit with it in battle. ''Final Fantasy VI The Cactuar can use 1000 Needles up to ten times in a row for a total of 10,000 HP damage. The Brainpan and Face also know this spell. Strago Magus can learn 1000 Needles as a Lore. In the Advance version of the game, after talking to a man mentioning a Giant Cactuar and defeating 10 Cactaurs in the desert, a Gigantaur will attack the party. He fires 1000 Needles at a rapid pace and when defeated does 10 shots of 1000 Needles at the party, which usually kills most characters (the player may wish to use Auto-Life to prevent their party from dying.). Afterwards, he turns into Magicite and can be summoned to do either, at random, a barrage of 1000 Needles or a "10,000 Needles?" attack which does 9,999 damage. Final Fantasy VII The Cactuer on Cactus Island may use 1000 Needles; however, it cannot be learned with the Enemy Skill Materia. The Death Machine uses 100 Needles, but it is only a normal attack. Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- The Cactuar in ''Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-'' is capable of using the 1000 Needles ability. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- 1000 Needles is Cactuar's limit break on Chocobo Mode. It deals 18 consecutive hits, whose damage depends on the level, to every enemy on the field. Enemies also have access to 1000 Needles, 10,000 Needles and 100,000 Needles, which deal ten hits of 100 damage, 1,000 damage and 10,000 damage respectively. Final Fantasy VIII The Cactuar uses 1,000 Needles when it is attacked. Humorously, the attack itself displays hundreds of '1's to signify each needle attacking the target. However, this is only done for comedic effect as the actual damage is shown after the attack has ended. The Jumbo Cactuar has the more powerful 10,000 Needles, which does 10,000 HP damage, thereby causing instant death to the targeted character. Whilst a GF, it is possible for Cactuar to break the damage limit of 1,000 up to to a limit of 10,000, equalling the Jumbo Cactuar's version of the move. Final Fantasy IX The Cactuar counters all attacks with 1000 Needles when hidden in the ground. Quina can learn 1000 Needles by eating a Cactuar. It costs 8 MP to use. Final Fantasy X Qactuars can use 1000 Needles while Cactuars possess 10,000 Needles. The Cactuar King can use 10,000 Needles and 99,999 Needles, an Instant Death move. Final Fantasy X-2 1000 Needles is a Blue Bullet skill which can be learned from enemy Cactuars. It costs 24 MP to cast. 3000-Needle Special is only used by an Oversoul Cactuar, which does three 1,000 damage attacks to random party members. In the ''International version, the Cactuar in the Coliseum has access to the powerful 10000 Needles attack, which inflicts 10,000 damage. ''Final Fantasy XI Nearly all of members of the Cactuar family of creatures can perform the special weapon skill 1000 Needles. This attack does 1000 damage divided among all members of the party or alliance. This damage cannot be reduced by Protect or Phalanx, although Stoneskin absorbs some. As damage is divided among members, this makes the attack particularly effective against one person. 1000 Needles can be learned by Blue Mages from Cactuars. It shoots multiple needles at enemies within range for Light-elemental damage adding up to 1000 points. This spell costs 5 Blue Magic Points to set. However, at 350 MP per cast, it proves to be an unpopular spell. There is another version of this attack performed by Cactrot Rapido called 10,000 Needles. Damage dealt is divided among the people in the party. Blue Mages cannot learn this skill. Final Fantasy XII 1000 Needles is a Technick skill which can be purchased at the Mosphoran Highwaste. Only the Flowering Cactoid Mark uses this attack, as all Cactites and related enemies in this game are docile and usually asleep. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings 1000 Needles is the name of the Esper Cactoid's attack, but it does not necessarily inflict 1000 HP of damage. Final Fantasy XIII 10,000 Needles is the main attack used by the Gigantuar on the Archylte Steppe. It can hit up to 10,000 damage and can Daze players, but unlike other needle attacks, it doesn't cut through defense, so using a Sentinel can be beneficial and cut down the damage to less than 5,000 quite easily. Gallery File:1000Needles-FF5-GBA.png|1000 Needles in ''Final Fantasy V. File:Ff6blowfish.PNG|1000 Needles in Final Fantasy VI. File:FFVI 10000 Needles.PNG|10000 Needles used by the Cactuar Esper in Final Fantasy VI. File:FFVII 1000 Needles.png|1000 Needles in Final Fantasy VII. File:CrisisCore-1000Needles.jpg|1000 Needless in Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-''. File:FFVIII 1000 Needles.png|1000 Needles in ''Final Fantasy VIII. File:FFVIII 10000 Needles.PNG|10000 Needles in Final Fantasy VIII. Category: Enemy Abilities